


Accidental Acquisition Of An Alien Life Form

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Venom AU [2]
Category: Megamind (2010), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Blood, Eating Your Host's Organs, Eating Your Host's Organs When They Don't Feed You, F/M, Gore, Megamind As A Symbiote, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, That's it, Venom AU, Very Out Of Character Skirth, ehehehe, i have no clue i haven't watched the movie, probably, uhhhh it's Venom (kinda) he kills things and Megs kinda does too cause he wants f r e e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Roxanne had been completely prepared to take down the Life Foundation, ready to destroy it brick by brick. They had made a mistake inviting her in to see what they did. Of course, Roxanne didn't account for what it was that the Life Foundation did. She knew they were shady, after all, but what part of shady meant suddenly being the host for an alien parasite?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Megamind... but a symbiote. That's it. That's all I wanted in my life.

Roxanne didn’t hesitate in accepting the story. The Life Foundation was one of the shadiest organizations she had seen in ages, and so few people actually saw it. The chance to expose everything that she had known for ages? It was irresistible. 

She pulled up in front of the building, paying the cab driver and stepping out. They had said no cameras, which put a damper on Roxanne’s planes, but she could accomplish what she wanted to do without it. She sighed, stepping into the building, surprised to see Dora Skirth already waiting for her. A head scientist was not who she expected to lead her around, but she was more than excited for that chance. 

“Miss Skirth! It’s wonderful to meet you.” Roxanne beamed, holding out a hand for her to shake. Skirth smiled softly, taking her hand carefully and shaking. 

“And you, Miss Ritchi. Glad that you managed to make it here on time.” Skirth led her back through doors, scanning a card along the wall, the scanners hidden inside. Roxanne made a quick note of that, glancing back and noticing they didn’t need a card to get back out. Not yet. “It’s wonderful to have you here, Miss Ritchi. We have something new we wanted to show off for once.” 

Roxanne nodded, glancing around quickly to gather her surroundings, walking along with her quietly, making note of the twists and turns inside the building, wanting to be able to get out easily if she had to. That became a bit more difficult when they stepped into an elevator, taking it down to basement level. 

“We keep everything down here, you see, if it has a chance to be dangerous.” Skirth’s smile gathered a strange turn, and Roxanne narrowed her eyes in a thin smile, forcing herself to appear cheerful. 

“Of course. It’s understandable enough, wanting to keep it a bit away from the rest of your work.” Roxanne let the smile drop a moment as Skirth turned, almost sneering at her back, but placed her professional front up again quickly, the elevator doors opening. That was a lot down for one level.... She had a feeling she was much deeper in the earth than Skirth let on. 

Skirth led her back, pushing open a door into a laboratory, a few scientists in the typical lab coat moving about the room. In the center was a large clear cylinder. Deeper inside of it, was a second, much much smaller one, in which she could see something moving and trashing about inside. She raised an eyebrow, moving a bit closer to get a better look. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t look like anything living she had ever seen before. A pale blue, with the consistency of slime, Roxanne watched as it seemed to fling itself against the sides of the container, making the entire thing shake as it moved. 

Skirth stepped up next to her, smiling softly. “That, my dear, is something we’re working on currently. It’s a bit agitated right now, but give it time to settle.” Roxanne glanced back, eyebrows raised, before part of the cylindrical glass slid away to an opening. One of the scientist stepped up, smiling kindly. 

“Care to take a closer look?” He asked, his voice light, and Roxanne glanced over to the shaking container, watched as it seemed to calm a second, before beginning to slam against one side, trying to... get away from the opening in the glass. Roxanne frowned, moving over towards it without thinking for a moment, crouching down to see what was happening. 

The hiss of the glass shutting caused her to look up, turn, eyes narrowed. Skirth had disappeared, and Roxanne turned in a careful circle, looking at everyone around the room. Well. This was certainty not good. 

She suddenly understood why they had only wanted one person. 

Another hiss caused her to turn back to the container. It had slid open, though the thing still cowered in one part, away from the opening. Roxanne frowned, looking around at the various scientists again, raising her arms in a challenge. Whatever it was, it seemed far too scared to come out-

Desperation was a powerful thing, she would later learn. 

She turned back just in time for it to fling itself from the container, towards her, and latch onto her hand. Roxanne jerked back, trying to shake it off, stumbling back as she realized it wasn’t sitting  _on_  her skin, it was going  _through_ her skin. 

Roxanne brought her other hand up, trying to scratch it off, only succeeding in getting her other hand caught for a second, before it was gone. Nothing but her own dark skin. 

She panted a moment, staring at where it had been moments before, before a voice, soft, hesitant, and scared spoke up in the back of her mind. 

**I’m sorry about this.**

And the world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write the next chapter, I love these beans so much

When Roxanne came to, she felt... sticky. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn’t cooperate with her. Carefully, she lifted a hand, bringing it up to her face. It stopped just short of her face, and she huffed softly. 

**I’m sorry, I-I can’t let you see what happened...**

“What the f-” Her voice cut out for a moment, a quick pressure the silenced the rest of her sentence before she could finish it. Her glare was very ineffective with her eyes closed and... Who the hell was even talking to her? She hadn’t even really heard anything. 

**You wouldn’t.**

Again, a quick pressure before she could speak this time and Roxanne let out a huff, sitting up carefully. She patted around, feeling something plush under her hands, soft. A couch, maybe? 

**I... looked into your memory. We’re in your home.**

Ignoring that invasion of privacy- **I’m sorry it had to be done** -god dammit. Roxanne huffed again, before tilting her head, beginning to speak carefully. 

“Why... am I not allowed to look?” She asked, a careful question, and felt a shiver of fear that was not her own race down her back. 

**You would hate me for what I had to do to get out...**

“What did you have to do?” Roxanne stood, moving through the apartment on memory alone, though she realized after a few jerks of sudden stops that whatever was talking to her, controlling her, was helping her move about the apartment. 

**I don’t want to tell you, Miss Ritchi**

Polite little jerk, Roxanne huffed softly. “I want to know.” 

There was a small whimper, something that didn’t seem to fit almost, before flashes spun across her eyelids, and bile rose in her throat. 

There was a lot more blood in people than she realized. And... oh god-

She gagged, hunching over to the tunes of the voice’s repeated apologies, her eyesight going dark again, trembling. She realized that, even as she gagged, she couldn’t force anything up and shook more. God-

**I can’t... It’s the only thing I know that will keep me alive, I’m sorry, it’s the only way I know how to get it.**

“Get... get what?” 

**Phenethylamine. Humans produce an abundance of it, and it’s... well you saw what happened, you know where it’s stored.**

Roxanne gagged again, and the voice whispered it’s apologies again. “I’m not allowed to see... because I’m a mess.” 

**Unfortunately. There’s nothing on the couch if you’re worried about it though. At this point everything is dry, so nothing rubbed off on it. I didn’t want to... ah, I don’t know how...**

“You don’t know how showers work?” She supplied, forcing herself up, trying to get the mental image of the doctors being torn to pieces out of her head. 

**Exactly. I don’t want you to see right now, because I’m... I’m afraid your reaction might be as visceral as when I just showed you our escape. I... didn’t want to scare you when you woke up...**

“And I can’t touch my face?” 

**Because its sticky.**

Roxanne huffed, nodding, making her way to the bathroom carefully, shuffling her way along the floor, trying not to fall over, though she was sure that whatever this voice was would catch her if she did. 

**I’m a symbiote.**

“Do you just do the mind reading thing all the time or?” 

**Is it really mind reading if I’m in here with you?**

Roxanne paused at that. “What do you mean?” There was silence for a moment, during which she managed to make it to the bathroom. 

**We are bonded. You are my host. To be honest, I didn’t expect you to live this long when I bonded to you. None of the humans before did.**

“And you still did it?” Her voice shook, and the symbiote whimpered softly. 

**I am sorry, but... When you’re this close to dying, you get desperate. I can’t survive alone on this planet, Miss Ritchi, the oxygen rich atmosphere would kill me. Which is why I need you. Or someone like you. You see, Miss Ritchi, you are the perfect host. I never thought They would find one.**

“They didn’t. I came in. Didn’t exactly consent to having an alien parasite rampaging around in my body killing everyone.” 

**I only did it to those who hurt me before. Besides. I was hungry.**

Roxanne huffed, shifting and tugging off her shirt. The silence in the back of her head began to bother her for a moment. “So, uh... you need that Phyl-stuff to live, right?” 

**Phenethylamine, yes.**

“And the only way you know how to get it-” 

**Is in human brain tissue.**

Roxanne shuddered again, fumbling for the water. She didn’t touch it, and yet the water kicked on, surprising her a bit 

**Sorry. Should’ve warned you.**

“What just happened?” 

**I turned on the water for you.**

“I thought you said you couldn’t live outside in the oxygen?” 

**Well, no, but I can be bonded with someone and be able to reach outside the limits of the body to... handle small tasks like this.**

Roxanne chose not to think about it anymore, making sure she was fully naked before stepping into the hot water, letting it beat down on her skin a moment. She then jumped again when the loofah touched against the skin on her arms 

**Sorry! Is this the wrong-**

“Startled me... You’re fine.” She really didn’t expect to be sharing a shower with a slightly traumatized alien life form- she could feel it, the hesitance in every action he made, every time she jumped and the quick flash of such a brilliant fear that she was almost choked by it-that seemed determined to keep her blind until she was clean, but with how this day was going she wasn’t surprised anymore. 

The silence stretched on, but it was comforting. She could almost feel the symbiote settled in the base of her skull, though she could feel something soft, slightly squishy and malleable using the loofah, washing away the blood she was sure she was covered in. 

The domesticity of it hit her suddenly, and, in her exhaustion, she started to laugh, curling in on herself in misplaced mirth 

For the symbiote’s credit, he didn’t freak out too badly. 

He didn’t say a word, but she could feel the swift bout of panic race across her skin, the fear that followed, and of course, the forced calm that he pushed in after it all. 

Roxanne sighed, tried opening her eyes again, and then had to blink a few times, because Jesus the bathroom was bright. She sighed, taking the loofah from something that was akin to a sky blue tentacle, that she then watched disappear back under her skin, and checked herself over. No injuries, no blood sulking in various places. She was clean. 

She stepped out, looking at the clothing in a blood heap on the floor. Never mind that for now. She had more important business to be tending to. 

As she left the bathroom, wrapped up in the fluffiest pink towel she owned, she wondered, for a moment, when the switch from it to he had come from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for me to sleep 
> 
> next chapter should be coming at you s o o n

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched the movie  
> so  
> this is just what's happening instead  
> my take is that Skirth doesn't... want to work for it? Hates seeing what happens to the people they use for the testing and everything, so she doesn't watch it.  
> Anyways.  
> that's chapter one! babies! lets go!


End file.
